The article “Optical tomography in medical imaging” by S. R. Arridge, published in the journal “Inverse Problems” in 1999, is known, citing the possible use of the Mellin-Laplace transform of order n for applications to optical tomography.
However, this article does not specifically outline how this transform can be used in the context of the reconstruction of the optical properties of a diffusing medium, with the advantages described below.
The aim of the invention is therefore to propose a method for reconstructing the optical properties of the medium as well as a reconstruction system advantageously using the Mellin-Laplace transform, in particular allowing access to optical diffusion properties that are usually difficult to establish, and for example the spatial distribution of the absorption or diffusion coefficients of a medium.